


Car Rides and Early Light

by CuriosityKilledTheCat07



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Car Ride, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 21:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18507751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriosityKilledTheCat07/pseuds/CuriosityKilledTheCat07
Summary: "Guess we're lost, huh?""Guess we are."Pure fluff.





	Car Rides and Early Light

It was Brendon’s fault – it really, truly was. At least that’s what Ryan kept telling himself. So perhaps he shouldn’t have let Brendon drive when he was already slightly tipsy, he could’ve just suggested they stay at home or go to the bar down the road, but at ten on a Friday night, those thoughts really hadn’t come to him. Nevertheless, he was definitely having second thoughts now.

“Ry, pay attention! Google maps can only get us so far you know!” Brendon’s voice pierced through his tired thoughts.

Ryan sighed. “Why the fuck is Pete having a party on a goddamn farm anyway? At the state everyone’s in by the end, we’re not gonna need even more animals.”

Brendon let out a snort. It had been a last-minute decision on their behalf to even go.

“It’ll be fun,” Brendon had said.

“We can have more fun by ourselves,” Ryan had replied with a wink.

Yet a hurried makeout session and a bottle of wine later, they had found themselves in the car and on a road to nowhere.

They passed by fields and cows and flowers and even more fields, a billion different places that all looked the same. It was a clear night, with the moon standing out in all its glory, holding captive the clusters of stars surrounding it. The paddocks seemed to whiz by like a movie on fast-forward, barely there but still important. Ryan gazed across from the passenger side at Brendon, who was biting his lip in concentration. The moonlight framed his features, highlighting the arch of his eyebrow, the subtle glow in his eyes and the curve of his lips that Ryan had grown to love so much. He could feel a small smile forming on his face.

The trip would have all been quite nice if it weren’t for the fact that they were actually trying to get somewhere.

Suddenly, something on the road caught Ryan’s eye. Cutting off from the highway was a narrow road – probably the only one in the next 20 miles. But by the time Ryan realised what it was, they were already halfway past it.

“Shit.”

“What?”

“Um, we may have just missed the turnoff.”

Ryan was expecting some sort of reaction from Brendon, after all he had been the one to drag them out there, but what he wasn’t expecting was a giggle.

Brendon looked over with a smile, “Guess we’re lost, huh?”

“Guess we are.” Ryan returned a smile, giddy from the night air and the spark in his lungs despite his mood.

So they drove on across the highway, through forests and fields and by lakes, talking about everything and nothing at all.

“I think I love you, Ry.”

“You think?”

The soft smiles on both their faces never left, etched into their skin like how each other’s presences were etched into their lives.

By the time the first golden thread of sunlight edged itself across the horizon, they had found themselves back home. Ryan reached over to leave the car, but not before seeing something interesting.

“Urie?”

“Yeah?”

“Did you even set the map to begin with?”

“Oh yeah, I knew there was something I forgot.”

Ryan managed to keep a straight face for all of five seconds before they both doubled over in laughter. They kept on in the early morning light until Ryan’s eyes watered and Brendon’s stomach hurt.

“You’re an idiot, Bren.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever, so what do you think?  
> Kudos, comments and feedback are greatly appreciated!!  
> Thanks for reading. :DD  
> <33


End file.
